Sea Monsters Story
by PANCAKE MINEZZ
Summary: Two Dolichorhynchops are born and have to embark on a journey of their lives.  While surviving deadly predators or finding food, they must finish their embarkment their God given instincts have set out before them.  Rate M for some suggestive scenes.
1. New Begginings

******Note: This is my first story I have ever written so don't judge so hard, thanks and enjoy. **

* * *

><p>"The ocean" the mother dolichorhynchop thought to her self. Where she was born and raised. She had been swimming for miles and reached the end of her journey. She was a couple months pregnant with two baby dolichorhynchops and she was nearing her birthplace where she would soon give birth to her own children. As her own mother had done before her she would give birth where her family had done it for multiple generations. Her mate would have been there to witness it but he had been killed trying to protect her.<p>

She saw a shallow spot close to the surface of the water and immediately recognized it. "HUH, we made it, " she said with a very exhausted voice. She scanned around the area and saw a couple other mother dolichorhynchops or Dollies giving birth and realized they were old child hood friends that had survived the dangerous journey they all faced. Many had died or got separated from a group and were lost.

After she observed the area, a pain welled up inside of her. She grunted and looked under herself. She could see her first child emerging from her underside. After the baby Dolly had completely removed its self from its mother, it swam up to its mother's face and nuzzled it. It was a boy. He was the same exact shade of grey-blue as his mother. She quickly noticed the pain hadn't gone away as the other baby Dolly emerged. This one was a female Dolichorhynchop. She was a darker shade than her brother and mother. She swam up to her mother as her brother just watched her. She nuzzled her. The mother looked over what she had just brought into the world, two beautiful creations. She smiled "Welcome to life children," she said softly and soothingly to her new children.

They looked immediately at their mother and swam up close to her. Hearing their mother's voice seemed to sooth them. The mother Dolly looked at her children as they looked up to her with smiles on their faces.

"Well what to call you two then," she thought of a couple names and two perfect names clicked in her head. She pointed at the male and said, "You will be called Edward." He seemed to like the name he smiled and backed up giving his sister room to swim up to their mother. "You," the mother looked at her daughter, "your name will be Carlia." She nuzzled her mother and smiled.


	2. Familiarization

******Note: Second chapter of course. I know this story goes against physics bbut it's just a story and just enjoy.**

* * *

><p>The mother let the newly born dollies roam around, close to their mother of course. The mother looked at the two new borns, they were filled with cheerfulness and teeming with life. She smiled and turned around to look for her mate. Her smile turned into a frown and remembered he had been killed by an attacking Tylosaurus while trying to save her. Across the shallow water was another Dolichorhynchop with three baby dollies. Her name was Nariko. She was the other mother Dolichorhynchop's best friend. Nariko was there for her when her mate died. She swam up to the mother Dolly and exclaimed "Sheila!" The mother looked over at her friend and smiled "Hey Nariko. Did you already give birth?"<p>

"Yea they are swimming around over there"

Sheila looked past her friend and saw the children playing tag past a small coral. "You had three?"

"Yes, they are all boys. How many did you have?"

"I had two, one boy and one girl."

Her friend congratulated her and went to attend to her young. Sheila did the same. "Momma, who was that person over there," Edward asked his mother. Sheila looked at him.

"Oh, she is a friend. We have been friends ever since we were born."

"Oh okay, but I was just wondering, can Carlia and I go play with the other kids."

"Well I don't see why not."

Edward looked over at his sister and nodded to signal that they could go play. The two jetted off to go meet the others. Edward greeted himself to one of Nariko's kids and so did Carlia. She was a bit shyer than Edward but still managed to greet herself. The two Dolichorhynchops that Carlia introduced herself to just stared at her in amazement. The first one who was a lighter shade of blue introduced himself first. "Hi! My name is Peter" he exclaimed.

The other dolly looked at him in frustration then turned back at Carlia. "My name is James. It is very nice to meet you," he said very calmly. James was a bit darker in color than his brother. Then Carlia looked at both of them. She thought to herself, 'they are both so nice. I wonder why they are acting so strange around.' Her thoughts were cut off by another Dolly behind her. He was the same size of the other two Dollies she met. "Hi, my name is Jeremiah," the dolly explained. He was a much darker coat than his two brothers.

Carlia's brother accompanied Jeremiah. They swam around and played a couple different games. Soon it was dark, and Sheila had made a makeshift home out of a small cave and some seaweed. They needed a small home since they would have to move soon. They would go now, but the children were only new borns and couldn't swim as well as a junior dolichorhynchop could. Sheila summoned her children to come home and rest. Nariko did the same with her young.

Carlia snuggled up to her brother before they fell into a deep sleep. Sheila smiled with content as she looked at her wonderful creations. 'I wish you were here to see this Jericho,' she thought to herself before falling asleep beside her children.


	3. Revelations

******Note: Now who is Jericho? Geuss we'll find out.**

* * *

><p>Later that night Sheila slept restlessly. Her dreams clouded with sadness and grief. She was remembering when her mate died. She had seen the tragedy with her own eyes.<p>

(Flashback)

The two adult dollies were swimming through the cool clear water. "Come on, I know you can swim faster than that," a male Dolichorhynchop exclaimed sarcastically.

"Oh stop you. Unless you want to carry these babies in your belly," Sheila said smiling at her mate.

"Ummm, no thank you sweetie" the male dolly said smiling back at his mate.

The two dollies swam in silence for a while. Then the female Dolly looked over at her mate. "Jericho, have I ever told you that you have the most beautiful shade of teal I have ever seen on our own kind," she asked while smiling at him.

Jericho looked at her and blushed. Sheila giggled at the sight of his occasional blushes whenever she complimented him on his shade of teal. He smiled and nuzzled her "Yes you have, but have I ever told you that the only female for me is you?"

Sheila blushed as he did a few seconds ago and she made the mistake of letting it be seen by him. "Ha you blushed to," he exclaimed.

Sheila rolled her eyes sarcastically at her easily embarrassed mate. "Okay, okay you got me. Are we almost there?"

"I think so," Jericho said with assurance.

"Good, because I think I'm getting close to giving birth." Sheila was a nervous one when it came to major things like this. Jericho looked over at her and knew that face she was making. "Look, don't worry as long as I am around no harm will come to you or our children," Jericho exclaimed. This sentence brought Sheila to her senses and knew nothing would go wrong. She knew her mate would do every thing in his power to protect her and their children.

While the two lovers near the ocean's roof of unending water were swimming, there was something dark and shady beneath them. Suddenly Jericho stopped. Sheila stopped as well and looked back at Jericho puzzled. "What, why have we stopped," she asked.

"There is something watching us."

"What is it," the female dolly grew uneasy and worried that they may be in danger.

The male dolly looked beneath himself and noticed something slithering in the darkness below them. The mysterious thing stalking them suddenly dove deeper, becoming cloaked in darkness. Suddenly without hesitation and warning the beast from below charged at the two suspicious Dolichorhynchops. The male's eyes grew wide. The monster was going for his mate first. 'I need to act fast,' he thought to himself.

Jericho threw himself at his pregnant mate "Swim! Get out of here, It's a Tylosaurus," he exclaimed while knocking his mate out of the way of the ferocious beasts lunging range. The Tylosaurus lunged past the couple and propelled himself up toward the roof of the water. He made it out of the water and into the air. With a great splash the Tylosaurus crashed back into the water in a daze. Jericho was trying to conceal his mate behind him. "Go, now! I'll distract him, it will give you enough time to get away," he exclaimed with fierceness in his voice.

"No, not without you," Sheila said as she swam up next to her mate.

Jericho looked back at her with sadness in his eyes. "No, you need to go. You're carrying the only two things I truly care about in this world. Our children and your life, now go live the rest of your life. I was made to protect my family and now it's my time," he said sadly as he looked in to his mate's eyes.

She nodded. "Okay," she paused and sniffled, "I love you."

"I love you to," Jericho calmly spoke in her ear.

He saw the Tylosaurus recovering from the splash it had caused from the air born lunge. Sheila looked at it and back to her mate and pecked a kiss on the side of his snout. Sheila knew he wouldn't make it out of this confrontation like they had so many times before. Sheila swam off before the fight started. The sea monster saw the female swimming off and tried to charge her. Jericho could see his plan and intercepted him and bit his neck giving his mate enough time to get away.

"You're not going to hurt my mate or my family," he exclaimed while still biting down on fierce animal's neck.

The Tylosaurus flung his neck back and forth with great force until the Dolly let go and spun off into the water in a daze. Jericho quickly shook it off and observed his opponent for weak spots. All he could see was hulking 40-foot long beast staring right back at him.

The beast smiled revealing jagged teeth and said, "You are a persistent one, maybe the bravest meal I have ever had the pleasure of catching."

"If you think you are going to hurt my mate or even take me as a meal then you are gravely mistaken," the male Dolly shouted to his foe.

All the Tylosaurus could do was chuckle and laugh. "That is very amusing seeing the prey become their vision of a predator. If you truly think you can kill me and stop me from having you and your mate for my late night meal then prove it," the beast challenged.

'How am I going to kill this thing, he's twice my size and made to dominate the seas. Hmm, if I can't kill him from the outside then I'll kill him from the inside,' he thought to himself. A grin appeared on his snout.

"Okay I call you on that challenge," Jericho exclaimed.

"You have seen your last sight of day light," the Tylosaurus said.

The Tylosaurus charged at the Dolly who just floated there in the same place. The Tylosaurus got a bit suspicious but ignored his feelings and bit into Dolichorhynchop. Jericho grunted in agony but saw his opportunity. He slipped into the throat of the Tylo and lodged himself within the large tube like structure.

The Tylosaurus tried to swallow him but couldn't. Jericho grinned and said, "I told you won't hurt my family, you bastard."

The Tylosaurus choked and gasped but had no hope. He fell lifelessly to the bottom of the floor of the ocean. Jericho had died from the lack of oxygen in the Tylo's throat and suffocated with a smile on his face knowing his family was safe for now.

Sheila however had been watching the fight from a safe view. She had seen her mate die by the hands of that monster, all for her sake.

(End Flashback)

Sheila gasped as she woke from her slumber. The water was dark and cool. She turned her head furiously and franticly in search of her children. Sheila looked down and saw them cuddled up next to each other. She sighed in relief and looked out of the mouth of the small cave. Her face was branded with a sad and grievous frown and eyes. "I wish you could have lived to see your two beautiful children," she said sadly to herself and laid her head down to go back to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: I enjoyed writting this chapter alot because this is first action scene and let me just say it was a very interesting thing to write.<strong>


	4. On the Move

**Note: I know, the children Dollies were just born and can talk this early. Like I said, this story is just a story and goes against physics so just deal with it if it bothers you.**

* * *

><p>Morning came and Sheila was still trying to catch up on her loss of sleep last night. Edward and Carlia were already up and trying to snag some small fish. Sheila was awake but had her eyes closed. She loved hearing her children's laughter it brought joy to her to her very being. After a few more minutes of resting, Sheila decided to get up and catch some fish for herself.<p>

She flapped her two pairs of flippers and floated gracefully off the ocean cave's floor. Sheila poked her head out of the small mouth of the cave and observed the morning water. She saw Edward and Jeremiah by a coral talking about their siblings and family. Sheila turned her attention to Carlia who was hanging out with James and Peter who were wrestling. Sheila smiled and thought, 'Hm, it looks like those two boys have taken a liking to my daughter.'

Sheila proceeded to leave the cave and swim around. The water this morning was a bit warmer than it was yesterday but it was just as clear as it was any other day. She saw a school of tuna near the deeper part of the water. She readied herself to lunge at the fish oblivious of her location. Sheila glided in to the school of fish and caught a mouthful of tuna. She clamped her jaw to kill the fish so she set them down for her children to eat. They weren't old enough to catch big fish. Their stamina was too low to catch a full-grown tuna, but could still eat one.

Sheila called Edward and Carlia. "Edward, Carlia! Come eat!"

"Ok momma," Edward called to his mother.

"Yes mother," Carlia said already swimming up to her.

"Eat as much as you can kids because we are moving out to the mating grounds," Sheila said after gulping down a tuna. The two Dollies looked at their mother with a bit of confusion. Edward swallowed a small chunk of fish and asked, "Aren't we too young to have mates though"

"Yes, now you are but it will take us a long time to get there and you will be of the age to have a mate."

"Wow, that's a long time."

"It is, but I had to make the same journey and it is every Dolichorhynchop's duty to do so."

Carlia looked up and wondered a bit. Sheila looked over at her and could see she was thinking. "What are you thinking about dear," Sheila asked curiously of her young child. "Oh I was wondering when I am going to meet my mate," she answered with a bit of shyness in her voice. "I think you might have a mate already," Sheila said. "Really," Carlia said with ecstatically.

Sheila looked at her young daughter and answered, "Yes dear, I think those two boys you have been playing with may have taken an interest in you."

"You mean James and Peter?"

"Yes, have you noticed they act very competitive around you?"

"Well sort of but I thought they were just trying to be silly."

"No, they want you as their mate, but only one of them can have you. You don't need to choose now but when the time comes you will."

"Well, I do like James. He's cute whenever he is around me and when I smile at him he always blushes."

"Hm, Sounds like your father."

The kids both looked at their mother. "Mom, who was our father," Edward asked. Sheila sighed. "Your father was everything a female Dolichorhynchop could ask for. He was smart, strong and handsome, but I think the best characteristic about him was his heart. He wasn't afraid to back down and he was the gentlest male out there. Out of all the males, your father stuck out to me. Then when we were heading to the birthing grounds a Tylosaurus while trying to save me killed him. Soon after, I gave birth to you two." Sheila noticed her children were looking very sad. "Don't worry though I won't be killed." She paused as the two Dollies looked up to her with sad eyes. "I promise." Sheila finished. The two young Dollies swam up to her and nuzzled her. She leaned her head down toward her children and nuzzled them with her snout.

Later that early afternoon, Sheila gathered up her kids and joined her friend Nariko and her kids. They were already for the journey that was set out before them. Sheila and Nariko were swimming on the outside of the group formation in order to keep the children safe. On the inside of the group of Dollies Edward and Jeremiah were swimming next to each other, while James and Peter swam on either side of Carlia still bickering who was stronger.

Sheila spoke up and the rest of the dollies quieted. "Okay now, we are going to the mating grounds so this journey is going to be rough. We have been on this journey too so we know what we are talking about. The only rules we have is you are not to get separated from the group because this sea is big and if you get lost we can't stop to find you for long. Understood."

"Yes," the young Dolichorhynchop's said in unison.

And so the journey begins.


	5. Explorations

**Note: I also would to note that I know Dollies don't hunt like they do in this story, but most of the scenes wouldn't make sence if it wasn't like this.**

* * *

><p>The Dolly pack traveled at least a mile from the birthing grounds. Sheila was talking to Nariko while James and Peter were trying to win the affection of Carlia. Peter charged at James but swam quickly out of the way. Peter overshot him and tried to make a major U turn but got a head on strike from his brother. Sheila and Nariko looked over at them and giggled. The two mother Dolichorhynchops turned back to each other "Nariko, I think your two sons have an interest in my daughter," she said smiling.<p>

"I think so to, they've been talking and fighting non-stop about her."

"Really?"

"Yes, I think one of them is going to be her future mate."

"Well which one do you think is going to be my daughters mate?"

"I don't know but it truly is her choice, and who knows they might not be her mate."

"Hm, I guess your right but I know she'll make the right choice."

The pack decided to rest and find food. Edward and Jeremiah decided to go scout ahead a little ways to see if there were any schools of fish nearby. When they heard they were stopping James and Peter got the same idea; to find the biggest fish they could, and give it to her so she will fall in love with them. In their minds it was fool proof.

Once they stopped they jetted through the water in search of the biggest fish they could find. James slowed down in order not to make turbulence and scare any fish away. He saw a pretty big bass swimming over the seaweed he was hiding in. He got ready to swim as fast as he could if the fish got away. He swished out of the sea vegetation and grabbed the fish with his teeth.

Once he grabbed it he crunched down on it and snapped its neck. 'This should be good-sized fish. Hopefully Carlia likes it. Plus I don't think Peter has ever caught a fish before let alone a big one,' he thought to himself. He swam back to where his mother and Carlia were. When he popped out of the seaweed he nearly dropped the fish he had in his mouth. Peter had caught a baby shark that had been separated from his mother. He came back to his senses and swam over to Carlia and put the fish down in front of her.

Peter looked over at his brothers fish and laughed, "Ha you call that a fish." James looked away from them with an embarrassed look on his face. Carlia looked at Peter with an angry face. Peter looked back and cleared his throat and looked down with an embarrassed face. Carlia looked back at James. "Hey, don't mind your brother. You did your best and that's all that matters to me," she soothingly said. James looked up and smiled. Carlia then leaned over to him and pecked a kiss on his cheek.

He floated there, with sparks going off in his stomach. He blushed and Carlia giggled. Peter felt sick to his stomach. Carlia spoke up, "Oh James, I love it when you blush." James was surprised to hear this. He blushed even more and Carlia smiled. James tried something he might regret but did it anyways. He swam closer to Carlia and nuzzled her. She was surprised to see this but smiled and nuzzled him back. When Peter saw this he looked horrified. He started to cry and swam off. When Peter swam off his mother saw him. She looked at him with a caring look and nuzzled him, "What is it dear, you can tell me."

Peter sniffled and got his wits about him. "Carlia a-and James were nuzzling and kissing. It's not fair I thought she would've liked ME if I got her the biggest fish," he said still crying. Nariko looked over at Sheila who was watching the whole situation. Sheila sighed, "I'll ask Carlia if she has anything to say on the subject."

Nariko nodded. "I'll see what James has to say to," Nariko replied. "Peter, don't worry but if Carlia has chosen your brother then you have to respect that because it's not only your choice. Both of you have to agree." She explained to him while wiping a tear from his eye with her flipper. "Yes momma," he said still sniffling and crying.

While Nariko was calming Peter down Sheila swam over to Carlia. "Carlia," she called. "Come here I need to talk to you." Carlia turned from James and went over to her mother. "Yes mother," she said wondering why her mother looked very confused. "Carlia, did you… uh nuzzle, James," Sheila asked her daughter.

"Yes, is there something wrong with that," she counter questioned.

"Not necessarily, but you really hurt Peter's feelings."

"But I didn't mean to. I thought you said I could choose who I want as a mate and I have chosen James."

James heard this from the background and he couldn't believe what he heard. He smiled and looked over at her and she quickly glanced and smiled him. Sheila sighed and said, "Fine, but I want you tell Peter in the nicest way possible and apologize."

"Okay, but apologize for what?"

"For um… Just apologize please it will make him feel better."

"Okay."

Before James could swim to his "mate", his mother called for him. "James, come here please!"

"Yes mother?"

"Son did you nuzzle Carlia?"

"Yes, I did but she said she wanted me to be her mate."

His mother was surprised at the news. She couldn't believe it. Her son had found a mate at this age; he wasn't even a Juvenile aged Dolly yet. "No, he's making it up," Peter scoffed.

"Do you think I'm lying? Why would I lie about this kind of thing," he retorted. Peter couldn't answer that question. "Huff, that's what I thought," James said growing with anger at his so-called brother. His mother could see what was about to happen. "Okay, you two need to stop this fighting. Carlia has made her choice and there's no use crying over a lost fish," Nariko exclaimed.

The two young Dollies looked at their mother and said in unison, "Yes mother."

"Good now go play," she said now less angry as she was a minute ago. "Oh, and Peter?"

"Yes?"

"You'll find a mate don't worry and you will love her more than Carlia, trust me," She said very gently to her son. He smiled and went off to play with the other two Dollies. When he got there James and Carlia were already back to nuzzling again. Peter tried to ignore them. They quickly noticed him and stopped. "Sorry Peter, but I love James but I'm sure you'll find a mate that you love just as much as me," Carlia said apologetically. Peter looked up and smiled. "I know and thanks."

"Well we got that out of the way how about a game of… tag your it," James exclaimed tagging his mate Carlia.

"Hey that's not fair. Come back here you two," she said while laughing and trying to catch the two Dollies.

The two mothers looked at their kids. Then they heard Edward and Jeremiah hauling a load of fish in their mouths. The two mothers laughed and helped them with their catch and called the rest of the Dollies to come eat.

Soon it was nightfall and they made a makeshift home out of seaweed and sand, similar to the home they had at the birthing grounds but no cave. The young Dollies fell asleep alongside their mothers. That night Carlia snuggled up to her mate, James with smiles on their faces.


	6. Where Do the Years Go

**Note: To whoever geussed James and Carlia were going to be together you were right and their lives will get even more exciting.**

* * *

><p>The years have passed by so fast. The once baby Dollies were now teenaged, semi-adult Dolichorhynchops. Carlia of course was still in love with James, and Edward and Jeremiah were still best friends. The two male Dollies still would have long conversations on life and how they couldn't wait to meat their mates. Well, Carlia and James would never have to talk about that subject again since they were officially mate.<p>

Earlier in the journey James and Carlia asked their mothers how they could officially be mates. Both of the mothers replied saying there was an oath all couples of their kind had to take to be joined in mate ship. The young couple quickly decided they wanted to take the oath so their mothers allowed them to take and become life long mates. The reason they let their children do the oath this young was because they shared a bond not even death would be able to shake. Peter, even though still slightly jealous of James got over Carlia and moved on. Carlia and Peter were of course still friends but Carlia still was sorry for supposedly "picking favorites".

Back to present day now. James and Carlia were nearly the same size of their mothers but were still a far way from being adult Dollies. Since they could defend themselves the pack could spread out a little more. Carlia and James always stayed close. James and Carlia decided to spend a little alone time with each other.

"Hey mom, Carlia and I are going to go ahead and uh… look for a new school of fish to hunt," James said approaching his mother with his mate right beside him.

"Well okay, as long as you two don't venture off too far," his mother, replied. Carlia and James swam off over the closest reef bed. Once they were swam a few feet and knew no one could see them, they immediately started locking their snouts in a kissing form. Carlia moaned a bit. She could feel sparks flying around in her stomach. Soon after a few seconds more of the kiss she could feel her hormones skipping around and going out of control. She reached her fins around her mate's torso and pulled him close. He could see what she was trying to do. She wanted to mate. At first he didn't fight it.

He let her continue the mating process. The couple sunk to the bottom of the ocean floor leaning on a small sand mound. James was positioned on top of Carlia. Then he came to his senses. If he were to impregnate his mate now then they would have to go back to the birthing grounds and would never make it to the mating grounds and so ends the line of their family line.

He quickly pushed his mate away in a split second decision before his hormones took over. Carlia looked puzzled and a bit disappointed. James looked at his mate with remorse. "Look, we can't do that just yet," she looked at him with unsatisfaction. "Look I want to do it just as much as you do, but if you get pregnant before we even get to the mating grounds then that will spell out um, well disaster." James explained. Carlia thought about it for a second and came to the same conclusion as her lover. Carlia sighed. "I understand." Carlia smiled and swam a little closer to her mate to a lips distance away and whispered sensually, "But you have to promise that when we get to the mating grounds, that you're to make it worth my while."

He smiled and blushed. Carlia still loved the sight of him blushing. "Oh trust me it will be." Carlia leaned in and kissed her mate. He gradually complied and locked snouts with her. James looked into Carlia's eyes. He could see that the kiss they shared was a fair enough compromise for her disappointment in having to wait for mating with her life long lover.

"Well was that satisfying enough," James asked his beautiful mate.

"Hm, I don't know," she started as she started to press her snout toward James again. "Why don't you find out for yourself"?

As they shared yet another passionate kiss, Carlia slipped her fin down to James lower part teasing him a bit. Before her flipper could reach where his reproductive organs were, he intercepted her flipper and moved it back around his back.

"I assume that's a yes?"

"What tipped you off," she said with passion in her voice.

They smiled and decided to do what they actually told their mothers they were doing. Fortunately, there was a school of tuna nearby and decided to ambush the waiting prey. When they got enough for everybody, they shoved on back to where the rest of them were. They carried the tuna in their mouths back to their waiting mothers and brothers.

After they passed out the fish equally to each other, they decided to dig in. After they finished their meal, they decided that the place they were at was a good place to camp for the night. Night came too early and before she knew it, Carlia was already snuggled up next James in their makeshift hut they constructed together. With one more kiss and a smile on their faces, they fell asleep in each other's embrace.


	7. Reunions

**Note: Okay, time to add a new character into the picture. Some comic relief atleast.**

* * *

><p>James opened his eyes the next morning. He looked down at his mate who was fast asleep. He looked around the small camp they had constructed. His mother was shifting and tossing, probably thinking of catching fish. James scanned the camp furthermore. His brother Peter was on his back with his left back fin twitching, his mouth wide open and tongue sticking out of the side of it. He chuckled at the site of his brother. He couldn't find any trace of Sheila, Jeremiah or Edward. 'They must be out hunting,' he thought.<p>

He looked down at his mate again and smiled. The teenaged Dolichorhynchop leaned down and pecked a small kiss on his mate's cheek. She slowly opened up her eyes to be greeted by her mate's eyes staring intently into hers.

She chuckled, "Well hello to you to love."

"Oh I'm sorry, did I wake you," he asked

"No, I was going to wake up in a few minutes anyway."

"Okay, I didn't want to interrupt your beauty sleep."

"Oh you."

"He he," he chuckled. She leaned up to nuzzle him. He smiled as her smooth skin rubbed up against his own. He hadn't felt anything like his mate's skin before. It was soft as silk but had a slight roughness to it, but nonetheless he loved it's feeling. He complied by licking her cheek. Carlia blushed from it. He saw the blush from the corner of his eye and caught it.

"Oh you blushed this time," James exclaimed. Carlia reached her head up and licked him right on the snout. James blushed an even brighter shade of red than Carlia did.

"Joke's on you," Carlia said playfully. James loved the little games they played with each other from time to time. They were truly meant for each other.

"Alright, well let's get up and get ready for breakfast," James said pointing out Jeremiah, Edward and Sheila heading back with fish in their mouths. The couple got up to help them with the load of fish. Once they divided the fish into equal groups for themselves to eat, Nariko and Peter woke up.

"Is that salmon I smell," Peter asked floating toward his food.

"Yep, and this catch was a little more difficult to catch," Edward replied.

"Why is that," James asked.

"Well, we had to wrestle this from an old friend," Jeremiah responded.

Sheila spoke up, "Nariko, remember our family's surface friend, Daniel?"

"You mean the Hesperonis?"

"Yea."

Carlia chimed in, "What's a Hesperonis?"

"Well it's a flightless bird that swims on the surface of the water," Sheila explained.

"Hm, sounds like a waiting snack for a Tylosaurus," James said.

"Hey, who you callin a waiting snack," a voice behind the group asked.

"Daniel," Nariko exclaimed.

"Nariko, my, my, my, haven't you and Sheila grown up too much already," Daniel exclaimed.

"Yeah well, you can't stop these things from happening," Sheila said.

"Yeah I guess you're right, but then again when you were young you always were right," he said comically. "Well who is this?" He swam over to James. "I'm assuming this is your mate Sheila," he asked.

"No, that's Nariko's son and my son-in-mate."

"Oh." Daniel hid his face with embarrassment. "I'm sorry."

"No, my mate died while getting to the birthing grounds."

"Well, I'm sorry for your lost."

"Thanks." Sheila's smile went to a frown. Whenever she would look back to that horrific day she couldn't help but tear up. "Well, I should probably introduce you to everyone." Sheila said wiping the tears from her eyes. Sheila motioned for Edward and Carlia to greet Daniel. "This is Edward and Carlia, my son and daughter."

"Pleasure to meet you two."

The Edward spoke up first. "Nice to meet you."

Then Carlia. "Pleasure is all mine, and this is my mate James." Carlia had pulled James over by her side with her mouth. James tried to make eye contact with the bird but it was hard for him. "Wait a minute you're a land dweller. Don't you need air to survive," James asked.

"Well actually I'm a magical Hesperonis."

"Really," James asked looking very interested now. Daniel burst out laughing. James didn't know why he was laughing.

"Oh man, of course not. We can just hold our breath for a long time," Daniel blurted out. James snarled. Carlia nuzzled him to get his attention and nodded him to stop. He sighed and figured the bird wasn't worth his time. Nariko swam forward with her other two children. "And these, included James are my children. This one is Peter and this one is Jeremiah." Jeremiah nodded to show his reply. Peter did the same.

"Yeah, anyway we have to be off but it was good seeing you," Sheila said.

"Now hold on, where exactly are you guys going," Daniel asked.

"We're going to the mating grounds, just south of here," Carlia chimed in still pretty much latched to James.

"Huh, Dolly mating grounds. Hey for old time sake let me come with ya. Plus you could use the extra MAN power," he said flexing his puny wings.

"Well it couldn't hurt I suppose," Nariko debated to Sheila.

"Yeah, you can come," Sheila, decided to let him come because they hadn't seen him in a couple years and could use an extra eye to look out for trouble.

"Yes," Daniel exclaimed.

"As long as you don't become a sitting duck for predators," Nariko commented.

"Okay for starters do I even look like a duck? I'm a Hesperonis baby, and second, any one that tries to mess with us is going to be taken down…Daniel style," He confidently exclaimed. James slapped his face with his flipper in embarrassment. Carlia laughed. "Oh come on, it won't be that bad."

"Yeah, it will be worst than I expected," he replied. Carlia smiled and nuzzled James. "All right now," she said sarcastically.

"All right chop, chop. Finish eating and let's go," Daniel exclaimed.

"Look you little pigeon, you may be part of our little family here but we take orders from our mothers," James threatened Daniel.

"Ooh, temper, temper," Daniel replied. James rolled his eyes. "Calm down, I'm not sure why your so," Daniel paused to think. "Negative."

"Look, I just don't want some bird giving away our position if say there is a rather large Tylosaurus or shark around."

Daniel gulped. James knew he had scared the living daylights out of him by mentioning the most feared of all sea monsters. Daniel chuckled nervously. "Um, well if one decides to stop by, I'll just have to open a can of kick butt on him."

James laughed. "Maybe you won't be as bad as I thought."

The Dolly and Hesperonis continued their conversation while Jeremiah, Edward and Peter separated from the group. They went to investigate some noises they kept hearing from nearby. Edward took lead while Peter and Jeremiah followed. Surprise showed on their faces when they saw what was ahead. It was a massive shark gliding through a school of fish. It was growling and snarling in frustration. For some reason he couldn't catch any fish in his mouth. He needed larger food.

"Maybe we should go," Peter said while shaking in fear.

"Yea, we need to go warn the others," Jeremiah whispered. Edward was scared but also intrigued. He had never seen a shark that size, this close up. He complied and the group of three swam off. When Peter swam off, he accidentally hit a rock on the under water hill off and landed near the shark. The shark heard the noise and cocked his body to investigate it. He swam up to the top of the hill and was just in time to see the three Dollies swim off.

The monster grinned revealing serrated and jagged teeth. "Looks like I found dinner," he paused. He thought on the subject a bit longer. "Wait, maybe there are more to snack on." He proceeded to stalk them until their guard is completely down.

Edward, Jeremiah and Peter reached the group while gasping for water. Sheila was the first to notice their terrified expressions. She looked puzzled. "What's wrong?"

Jeremiah was out of breath and Peter was too afraid to talk. Edward rolled his eyes and replied to his mother. "There was a shark. A big one."

"What kind was it," Sheila asked with concern in her voice.

"We don't know, but I don't think it saw us."

Peter and Jeremiah came about their wits and joined the conversation. Peter spoke in a frantic and panicky kind of way. "I don't think I swam so fast in my life."

"Well I'm glad you boys are alright," Sheila said with more of relief than concern. Although she was concerned, she had to find a way to defend themselves if it decides to attack them. She pointed her flipper to Edward, "Edward I want you to tell everyone that there is a shark nearby and we need to keep all eyes open if we are to defend ourselves."

Edward nodded his head and swam off to tell the others. Sheila turned to the others. "I want you two to scout around. Look for anything that may shelter us until this shark passes on."

Peter was about to protest but before he could Jeremiah said, "Right." Peter looked at his brother with terror in his eyes.

"How could you seriously be brave enough to even scout for a shark that size?"

"Come on get some guts man." Jeremiah retorted. Peter was shaking at the thought of taking on a shark. A shark, one of the main predators to Dolichorhynchops. Jeremiah and Peter set out on their scouting run. Jeremiah tried to ignore Peter's constant complaints and fears.

After a good two hours of searching for the shark they gave up and headed back to the camp. When Sheila asked them if they had seen the shark Peter with some relief replied, "No, he must've left to go find larger food than the fish he was trying to catch."

"Okay, but we should get Daniel to watch us from above since he swims on the surface of the water," Sheila said with the thoughts of a shark attack relieved from her head. She couldn't bear to see anyone suffer like her mate did.

Nighttime was closing in and they hadn't moved all day. Nariko thought it wouldn't be safe to sleep in the same place for another night. Sheila decided it would be safer to stay where they were for another night than move in pitch-dark waters. Nariko thought about it for a second and agreed. So they all decided to stay where they were.

As they all fell asleep in there own parts of the camp, Carlia cuddled up to James. While the couple and their family slept peacefully, a shadowy figure was scheming outside their makeshift camp. "Once they move in the morning, that's when I'll make my move," the shark commented to himself.


	8. The Strike

**Note: Suspense building up in you? "No," you say? Then you've got something else coming pal.**

* * *

><p>The next morning the Dolly pack went through their same routine, waking up James and Carlia would snuggle and stare at each other for about an hour or so. While Edward and Jeremiah hunted for fish Sheila and Nariko were making preparations to keep moving. They would have to make up for lost time what with the scare of a shark attack yesterday. Sheila was still on alert because they couldn't just assume the shark was gone and let their guard down. So Sheila and Nariko decided to just keep an eye on all of their blind spots.<p>

Jeremiah and Edward returned with mouthfuls of fish. After they all chowed down on their food they decided to get a move on. Once they were all ready to leave they swam to the surface to wake Daniel. He wasn't much of a morning person and got very annoyed when he was disturbed from his quote un-quote "beauty sleep".

"Hey, just give me five more minute and when I mean five minute I actually mean an hour."

"Okay then I guess we'll just leave you here for that very large shark the boys saw yesterday. Hm, I think they said those sharks have a strict diet of fish and sea gulls and since your pretty much a cousin to a sea gull they wouldn't hesitate to eat you," Sheila knew how to get Daniel to fall in line.

"Um, you know what I'm all of a sudden not tired anymore maybe we should go now. You know because I just don't want to have to hurt the shark if he attacks us. You know?"

"Well said, now let's get going."

With hat said he dove under water and met with the group. The pack was ready and they moved out. Carlia and James swam next to each other; it was almost like they couldn't be separated for more than five minutes. The young couple couldn't wait to get to the mating ground so they ended up taking the lead. Jeremiah and Edward were starting to accept Peter into their little group.

Peter would swim beside the two best friends and talk to them from time to time but mostly stuck to himself. He liked to be alone. He said it was easier to think without someone talking to him. The real reason was because he envied the bond that his brother and Carlia shared. What he wanted was not Carlia but someone to hold, someone to love and watch over for the rest of his life.

While the pack made their way over deeper parts of the ocean Sheila started to get uneasy. She looked below to the darker and unclear void beneath them. She imagined there was something lurking in the deep. Nariko tapped her on the flipper. Sheila jumped and then turned to face her friend. "What is it," Nariko asked.

"Oh, nothing I thought I saw something but it must've been nothing." Sheila swore she saw something though. The object she supposedly imagined looked like it was really there and not some mirage. They continued to swim. To be sure they weren't in danger she told Daniel to keep a sharp eye on them from above on the surface. He complied and swam to the surface and watched over the pack like a hawk. When he saw something move beneath them, he was ordered to tell Sheila immediately.

Sheila tried to keep her mind off of the "figment of her imagination" she saw but for some reason it just stuck in her head. It kept playing over and over in her head like a movie that would not end or be paused. At one point she started to show her paranoia. When Edward saw the look on her face he swam beside her. He nuzzled her to comfort his stressed mother. "Hey mom, we'll be okay. We're not going end up like dad. We made it this far and Nariko said we're about a couple miles away from the mating grounds. What could possibly happen?"

Edward probably shouldn't have brought up his father to his mother but it was the only analogy he could make. Sheila smiled but started to tear up at the mention of Jericho. She laid her head onto her son's shoulder. He laid his head on top of hers and said, "Don't worry mom. We'll live long because you're the one guiding us."

Sheila picked her head up and smiled at her son. She suddenly caught a glimpse of Jericho looking at her. Then she blinked and the figure that resembled Jericho was her son. She couldn't believe how much of him was in his son. She whimpered and nuzzled her son. He nuzzled her back and noticed a tear rolling down the side of his face. Then Daniel came down to break it up with some bad news.

"Sheila! Sheila! The shark is here! He's headed our way," Daniel exclaimed. Sheila's eyes grew wide. Where could it have come from and did it actually follow them for this long? Sheila reacted immediately. She warned the pack that the shark they saw was about to attack. They all spread out and got ready for when it caught up.

Sure enough it was right on their tails. He was holding back to see which one of the group he wanted to eat first. He decided the first one to rest in his belly would be Sheila. He charged her but she quickly evaded the lunge. After he blew past Sheila he turned around and picked a new target.

This time his eyes set on Nariko. Peter, James and Jeremiah could see the large monstrosity heading straight for their mother. They swam as fast as they could at the beast. Jeremiah latched his mouth onto the shark's neck and made him stop to shake him off. While the shark was occupied with trying to get rid of Jeremiah who was latched on to his throat now, Peter decided to bite into the shark's tail fin to decrease speed when he used it. He latched on to the tail fin of the shark. Despite his fear Peter was quite brave to sink his teeth into the cartilage of the shark's tail.

When the shark shook the two brothers off he changed targets again. It seemed he was going for all of the females first because he went for Carlia next. James eyes were sent a flame. No one was going to mess with his mate unless it was over his dead body. He charged straight for the beast screaming angrily, "You won't touch her you son of a bitch!"

The shark looked suddenly at him. That was the last thing the shark saw because James headed straight for the shark's eyes. When James made contact with his eyes the shark screamed in agony. The attack didn't stop there, after taking out his eyes James signaled for the others to help him. They gladly complied by biting into the soft spots on the shark's skin where his major organs laid. The shark tried to swim away but Edward grabbed his tail before he could. The shark shook ferociously and shook Edward loose. Before he could start off to chase the shark his mother stopped him. "No, let him go he won't last two minutes like that."

And just then out of nowhere, a Tylosaurus grabbed the giant shark and swam off with his meal. Everyone was astonished at what they just saw. Sheila gave them her trademarked "I told you so" smile. After they were done marveling at how they just pretty much killed a shark about twice their own size they needed to find Daniel. They spread out to look for the Hesperonis. James looked on the surface and saw the coward covering his face with his sad excuse of wings. James cleared his throat and stared at him with an amused look.

"So you really took on that shark with MAN power," James said sarcastically. Daniel looked up and around to see if the shark was really gone.

"Well, I was going to kill him but I saw you guys had it so…"

"Yeah, whatever helps you sleep at night. Now come on we're going."

Daniel complied and rallied with them under water. They grouped up and moved out. Night was close and they had no shelter. Then Daniel spotted an island with shallow water they could rest at. They all headed for the shallow water and made camp. James and Carlia headed out to find fish this time. Jeremiah and Edward were resting from the fight and Peter just laid back and thought to himself.

Meanwhile, James and Carlia were hunting fish. James and Carlia couldn't help but think what life will be like when they have their own children. That was one of the hundreds of questions that whirled around in their heads. They spotted a school of fish. Once they approached it they saw something else approaching. The silhouettes started to clear up and revealed three Dollies.

James and Carlia were stunned and began to wonder, where did they come from? It became apparent that the group they spotted were very tired and needed rest. Suddenly the group of three slowly sunk to the floor of shallow ocean simultaneously. James and Carlia rushed to help them. Once James and Carlia reached the three Dollies they were already out cold. James and Carlia took the chance to get a better look at them.

James was shocked to find out that they were all females. Carlia spoke up, "We need to help them. We can take them back to camp and see what we can do."

"Yeah, here you carry one of them on your back and I'll carry the other two," James replied.

"Okay," Carlia said putting one of the females on her back. She was lighter than she expected, probably from lack of food, which would also explain the feinting. They arrived at camp shortly after carrying them from their fish run. They placed the three female in the middle of the camp. Shortly after, Sheila came back with wads of seaweed to rest their heads on. The three females were bruised up and looked as if they were mauled by a couple of piranhas.

James POV

An hour had passed and they still weren't awake. I was starting to worry if they were ever going to wake up. It seemed like they were in a state of sleep that could not be awakened from. A few minutes later my mate, Carlia swam up to me to get a report on the strangers we had picked up. She nuzzled me and I of course nuzzled her back.

"So how are they doing honey," she asked looking down at the passed out Dollies on the ground.

"I…I don't know. They haven't moved or shifted at all since we picked them up."

"Oh." She seemed very concerned about the three females. I couldn't quite figure out why. She treated them as if she had known them before or were old friends. Then again she did have a big heart and wasn't afraid to show it. I just looked down at them with her hoping they were going to wake up. Then Sheila swam over to where Carlia and I were. She said she wanted to move the two Dollies away from the one whose injuries were the worst. We let her carry the other two to the other end of our makeshift camp. My hopes were that they were okay.

I did care if they were okay but it was clear that my lovely mate would probably breakdown and cry if they never made it. All of a sudden a small movement caught our eyes. The one Dolly that Sheila left moved her flipper. Carlia immediately swam closer to see if she was awake.

The Dolly that moved started to prop her head on the wadded up seaweed. She was breathing very steadily but looked around the camp, then at Carlia and me.

End of James POV

Carlia's POV

She looked at James and I very franticly. I smiled trying to make her calm down a bit, but it was apparent that James didn't know what to do because all he did was just sit there with his head tilted and with a confused look. I think that look would make anyone nervous. Once she finally calmed down a bit she asked us, "Where are my friends?"

I looked at James and then back at her. "They are on the other side of the camp. You looked like you needed the space because your wounds were the worst."

"Oh, the reasons for those wounds are from a Tylosaurus attack. Our parents were traveling in a pack with us then that monster attacked us. Our parents tried their best to fend off the Tylo and told us to go. While we were escaping it pushed through our parents and attacked us. We took some hits and bites then we escaped and that was the last we saw of them."

I started to tear up and James held me close to him. The female Dolly looked us in each other's embrace. Then she made a statement. "Wait, are you two mates already?"

I looked at her and smiled. "Yes we are happily in mate ship and have been that way for almost ten years."

She was astonished. "How old were you?"

I tried to think what age I was when James and I fell in love. "I think we were about seven or ten," I turned to James who staring at me with those sapphire green eyes I loved so much. "Isn't that right sweetie?"

James blushed. "Yep, we were ten when we finally got bonded as mates for life."

James nuzzled me. I giggled and planted a kiss on his snout. I had just realized something, I had not asked her for her name. "What's your name?"

"Oh it's…" before she could say another thing Edward joined us. The female Dolly just stared at him. I was starting to wonder why. Things became clearer after seeing my brother staring back at her. I could sense love when I saw it, and it became apparent that they both loved each other.

Edward made his way to her, still with each other's gazes locked onto each other.

"Hi, I'm Edward," Edward stuttered.

"Um hi, I'm Jade."

"Uh, I came to check on your wounds and treat them."

"Well I have a wound here on my lips and I think you need to kiss it to make it better," Edward leaned in and gave a very passionate kiss. James and I decided to leave because it looked like they needed their space and privacy. James and I swam over to the other side of the camp to check on the other two Dollies. The lip line that Jade used was a bit cheesy but I couldn't blame her for that. James and I have used some mushy and cheesy lines with each other.

End Carlia's POV

James and Carlia swam over to Jeremiah and Peter who taking care of the two female Dollies. The two brothers were tending their wounds and bite marks. The other females were already awake. The one who had the least of scars was the one Peter was treating and by the looks of it they were striking a relationship. Carlia smiled and then looked at her mate. He looked back and smiled as well. They both knew Peter and the female liked each other. James and Carlia went over to the soon to be couple and greeted themselves to the female.

"Hi, I'm Carlia and this is my mate James," James gave a nod to acknowledge her, as his mate introduced them. "I assume you already know my brother Peter here."

"Yes, my little hero here saved me from bleeding out when I awoke," Peter gave a light nuzzle to her and she blushed. "Okay, okay well my name is Serena."

"Well, your welcome to any thing here if you have no where else to go you three can travel to the mating grounds with us," Carlia was making sure to make them feel at home and make them feel comfortable.

As Peter continued to treat Serena's wounds James and Carlia went over to see what Jeremiah and the other female were doing. There was quite a surprise when they got there. Jeremiah and the female looked as if they ready to mate. Jeremiah was on top of her and they were both sharing a most passionate kiss. James and Carlia were dumbstruck. Carlia spoke up, "Um, are we interrupting something?"

Jeremiah and the female looked up in shock and surprise. Carlia and James couldn't believe that their siblings and the females had found love that fast. When they didn't even know each other that well. But then again that is how it would be at the mating grounds, just pick a mate to produce with then live the rest of your life with them.

Jeremiah pulled himself off of the female and smiled in embarrassment. There was a moment of awkward silence. Then Jeremiah cleared his throat and broke the silence, "Well this is Jasmine, my uh m-mate."

James was shocked and Carlia even more so. "It seems that all of the males on our pack has found a mate. Maybe after we get your wounds healed we can get out mothers to give you guys the mating ceremony, to pronounce you as mates officially," Carlia said with enthusiasm.

Jeremiah smiled and so did Jasmine. "That would be a great idea. Thank you," Jasmine was very excited and the same emotion welled up inside of Jeremiah as well. James and Carlia went off to talk to their mothers about the mating ceremony idea.

They found their mothers relaxing by a coral bed near the camp. Carlia approached them with James. "Hey mom," Carlia asked.

Sheila turned her head to her daughter. "Yes dear."

"James and I were wondering, since the rest of our brothers have fallen in love with those three female they wanted to become mates officially."

Well, the two mothers were shocked that every one off their children had found mates before they even got o the mating grounds.

"Of course dear. We'll hold the ceremony tomorrow before we move onto the mating grounds," Sheila said. Nariko and Sheila continued talking while James and Carlia went to spread the news.

The first to get the news was Edward and Jade. When they heard this, Jade gave Edward the mist passionate kiss that even James and Carlia had ever seen. Edward couldn't believe it either; he was going to be a mate to the one he loved. The second one to get the message was Peter and Serena. Serena and Peter gave the same reaction as Edward and Jade. The last one to get the news was of course Jeremiah and Jasmine. However their reaction was to try and mate again, or so it looked like. James and Carlia rolled their eyes and went back to their parts of the camp. Nightfall came and everyone with his or her mate lay down and went to sleep. Even Sheila had her mate with her; he was there in her mind.

"Jericho I really wish you were here right now to see your son and daughter having mates."


	9. Now and Forever I Do

**Note: Love is in the water and lives become intertwined as mates.**

* * *

><p>Morning came and everyone was already up preparing the ceremony for the three beautiful couples. James and Carlia were thinking of joining in and have a second mating ceremony but it was their brother's day, their day of bonding to their mates. While James, Carlia Sheila and Nariko were preparing the ceremony, the couples were getting ready for it. They had set up a decent sized arch out of coral and sea flowers. After about an hour of preparing Sheila and Nariko; being the elders of the group would have to wait at the arch and when the couples come down the isle they will administer the oath the mates will have to take. Then the male will bestow the kiss of mates to his female companion.<p>

The couples were prepped for the occasion. The two mothers waited at the arch. James and Carlia were going to sit to the side and watch. Sheila called for the males to come up first. Edward went first, then Peter and last Jeremiah. The males lined up and made a space large enough for one more Dolly between them. Sheila then called the lovely brides to the males. When she called for the females all three of the males looked toward the mouth of the cave they were just in, and watched as their gorgeous mates exited it and swam slowly to the arch. Peter's heart started to flutter while Jeremiah and Edward's started to beat at an irregularly fast pace.

When the females arrived at the arch and next to their mates, Sheila spoke. "Mate ship is a one time thing young one. A thing not to be embarked on lightly one you are mated you are bonded for life," Sheila paused, "Do you Edward take Jade as your mate, now and forever?"

Edward swallowed as his mate looked at him with her sapphire blue eyes. "Now and forever, I do."

Sheila looked at Jade. "Do you Jade take my son, Edward to be your mate, now and forever?"

Jade looked back at her mate and said, "No, I will take Edward to be my mate now and BEYOND forever, I do."

"You may now bestow the kiss of mates to your mate."

James leaned in slowly to his mate. Jade looked at him and leaned in as well. Their lips met sparks went off in their stomachs. After a few more seconds they broke the kiss and backed away from the arch and next to James and Carlia, now as mates.

Next become mates were Peter and Serena. Nariko said the same thing Sheila said to Edward and Jade. When Nariko asked Peter if he would take Serena as his mate, now and forever, Peter said, "I do now and forever."

Nariko turned to Serena. "Serena, do you take Peter to be your mate, now and forever?"

Serena turned to Peter and nuzzled him. "Now and forever baby, I do."

Serena turned back around to face Nariko. Nariko with a loud voice said, "I pronounce you two mates. You may now bestow the kiss of mates to your mate."

Without hesitation, James and Serena locked lips and stayed that way for a few seconds. They left the arch to be next to his brother and friend. Carlia swam next to Peter and gave him a friendly nuzzle. "I told you, you would find someone better for you than me."

Peter laughed. "You still remember that?"

"Of course I do. When you got a mate I had hold some thing over your head."

Peter rolled his eyes, pulled his mate close to him and watched as his brother took the oath. Jeremiah and Jasmine moved to the center of the arch, in front of Nariko and Sheila. Nariko looked Jeremiah in the face and he did the same. Nariko could tell he was really nervous. She continued the oath. "Jeremiah, do you take Jasmine to be your mate, now and forever?"

Jeremiah looked into his mate's eyes and he could tell she was eager for him to say yes. He smiled. "I do," he took a deep breathe. "Now and even if I fall and you live I'll still be with you, forever honey."

Jasmine started to cry. Jeremiah held her close and gave her a light kiss on the side of her snout. Jasmine smiled and nuzzled him. Jeremiah for the first time blushed. Nariko smiled at her son. "Son, think it her turn to do the oath. There will be plenty of time to do that kind of stuff after we get to the mating grounds."

"Oh, sorry. Go ahead honey."

Jasmine nodded to him with a smile. Nariko laughed and continued. "Jasmine, do you take Jeremiah to be your mate, now and forever?"

Jasmine looked at her mate and said, "I do, now and forever. Even after all of the seas dry up I will be with you."

Nariko started to tear up. "You-you may bestow the kiss of mates unto your mate."

Jeremiah kissed his mate with passion in his heart and with tears in his eyes. Jasmine could feel all of the love and loyalty to her in that one kiss. When the kiss broke Jasmine looked into her mates eyes and smiled. The couple left the arch and went with the others. Sheila swam forward to address the young lovers. "I want to congratulate you all. Not many of our kind find mates on the way to mating grounds. I wish you blessings on you and your mates. May you never be separated in relationship or in death."

Everyone kissed their mates and went to their own cave in the camp to spend some "alone time" with them. Everyone knew what Jeremiah and Jasmine were doing after they heard Jasmine moaning really loud and Jeremiah panting loud enough for the entire reef to here. James and Carlia were going out to get some fish for themselves. Peter and Serena were going to get some sleep before they moved out later. Edward and Jade decided to chase each other around for a bit.

Sheila and Nariko went back to where they were resting the day before. The two mothers were talking about their sons and new daughter "in-mates" (in-laws). In a few hours they were going to move out to the mating grounds.


	10. Mating Like There's No Tomorrow

**Note: This is why the story is rated M. Mild sex scene, viewer discresion is advised. You can skip this chapter after they all get assigned caves if you don't want to read the sex scene, it has nothing to do with the story.**

* * *

><p>It was midday and the Dollies were already to get moving to the mating grounds. James and Carlia couldn't believe they were only one mile away from having their first mating experience. Jeremiah and Serena probably were not as excited as every one else because they mated early. Peter didn't care much for the mating, he only cared that he finally met his mate and that was enough for him. Edward could barely contain himself. He wanted to mate with Jade so bad that sometimes whenever he would get an urge to mate he would have to stay away from her for a few minutes, until his mind moved on to a different subject.<p>

James and Carlia woke up and met with Sheila and the others. Once they arrived every one was ready to move on to the mating grounds. The group of Dollies set out to do their duties to carry on their family bloodline. Since everyone had mates they mostly stuck to talking to them. Sheila, Daniel and Nariko talked to each other on the way to the grounds. On the way to the mating grounds Daniel met a very choice female named Veronica. After he met her he decided to say his good byes and separate from the group.

For some of the group it was hard to say good-bye but for James he almost threw a party for the occasion, if there was time he might have. Soon after, Daniel left the group who finally made it to their destination. James and Carlia's hearts jumped once Sheila announced they were at the mating grounds. James observed grounds. He could see a bunch of older dollies but no young ones.

"How come there aren't any young dollies around," James asked.

"Well you see those caves over there? Those are where you eight will stay until you guys are ready to leave."

James and the others looked at Nariko and her. "Wait, your not coming with us mom?" Carlia started to frown as she asked the question.

Sheila chuckled. "Hm, I asked the same question to my mother when we arrived here. The answer to your question honey is no, we aren't"

Then James chimed in. "Why not?"

"Well because you need to raise your children yourselves as your mother and I raised you guys," Sheila said.

The two young Dollies smiled at the thought of themselves being parents. Sheila and Nariko proceeded to show the group to their own private quarters to mate in. Sheila showed James, Carlia, Edward and Jade to their caves while Nariko showed Jeremiah, Serena, Peter and Jasmine to theirs. James and Carlia entered their room and went strait to the bed made of soft seaweed. Carlia nuzzled her mate and pecked a kiss on the side of his snout. James stuck his chin under Carlia's chin and nuzzled her there. Carlia laughed as her mate's skin rubbed against her's.

When James was done he looked into his mate's eyes, and he could see she didn't want to wait any longer to mate. She wanted him inside of her. Carlia gave James a seductive growl and laid down on the bed of seaweed with her under side facing her handsome mate. James took a look at her very slim mate. Fireworks went off in his stomach while his heart rate had doubled in the last two minutes. He swam a bit closer to his gorgeous mate who was ready to begin their first mating session.

James approached Carlia and climbed on top of her. They were both nervous but ready. Carlia and James looked into each other's eyes again. Then James leaned in to her and they both engaged in a very passionate kiss. James positioned the lower part of himself to enter his mates nether regions. He inserted himself into her and she let out a loud moan. He started pushing in and pulling out slowly. With each push he would pant and Carlia would moan. Soon James sped up and his panting and Carlia's moaning rate increased.

James could feel the pressure of his climax coming on. He looked down at his mate said in between breaths, "H-Hey honey, I-I'm getting close."

Carlia looked up at him. "Go ahead, huff, I'm exactly where you are," she moaned.

James's eyes shut as tight as they could as he let out his load into his mate. Carlia's body surged with pleasure as the seed of her mate filled her. James pulled out of Carlia and toppled over to her side. Carlia looked over at her mate who was panting as heavy as he ever had. "I told you it would be worth waiting for."

Carlia giggled and pecked a kiss James's lips. James blushed and then passed out from the pleasure. Carlia giggled and planted another small kiss on his cheek. "Hm, I love you to."

Then she fell asleep next to her mate with a smile that would make even the darkest of trenches shine.


	11. Procastimating

**Note: I didn't mean to have two sex scenes in one story but one thing led to another and poof. So if you aren't a mature reader then just skip this chapter because it won't interfear with the story.**

* * *

><p>When we last left off James and Carlia had just finished mating and James passed out. They slept for the rest of that day, except when they got up to enough energy they needed to catch some dinner before they went to sleep for the night. The next morning James woke up before Carlia. He looked around the cave and blinked a couple times to get his vision clear. Once his vision cleared from morning blur, he looked down at his mate. Carlia was still asleep and still had that smile on her face. Whenever James saw that beautiful smile of hers he couldn't help but smile as well.<p>

He leaned down to give a kiss to his lover. He planted the kiss on the side of her snout and Carlia slowly opened her eyes. "Well good morning to you to sweetie."

James brought his head back up and looked at his mate. "I'm sorry honey. Did I wake you?"

"No, I was just about to get up."

"Alright," he paused to think for a second. "Hey I was just wondering when are we going to leave?"

Carlia's smile turned sour and her good mood spoiled. She had forgotten that they wouldn't be seeing their brothers or mothers until they get back with their own children. James could tell she was hurt inside. He put his flipper around her and held her close. Carlia could feel a tear leave her eye. James saw it and wiped from her face.

"Hey, the time will pass by, but I'm sure you don't want the time to pass too fast because our young will be doing the same," James said with a soft voice and with his flipper still on the side of her snout.

Carlia sniffed. "Your right, it looks like we really don't have a choice anyway."

"Plus when we return with our own children then we can see our mothers and brothers again and our nephews and nieces." James knew how to convince Carlia to get motivated. Carlia nuzzled James and floated off of the seaweed bed.

She turned to James and announced to him, "We leave at midday."

James nodded to acknowledge her. "Alright sounds good to me. In the mean time I'll go search for some breakfast for us. You just stay here and…"

Before he could say another word Carlia cut him off. "Alright, alright, I'll wait here for my lovely and quite protective male to return."

James smiled and replied, "I'm protective for your own good."

Carlia giggled and swam up to him and gave James a kiss before going out to look for food. James swam out of the cave and looked around. He could see some Dolly couples swimming by.

'Hm, they must be leaving to their families' birthing grounds early,' he thought to himself. He could also see some males swimming out of their own caves as well. James guessed they were doing the same thing as him, being a gentleman and doing the work while his mate rests. James met up with Edward, Jeremiah and Peter to hunt together…and talk about their mating experiences.

"So James, how was Carlia," Edward asked curiously.

"Well let's just say your sister has some…um how to put this," James thought for a second. "Very nice moves. If you catch my meaning."

Edward chuckled and rolled his eyes. James asked Edward a question. "How was your mate, Jade?"

Edward's eyes grew big; his tongue hung out of the side of his mouth and had a ridiculous smile on his face.

James smiled. "Okay I'll take that as a pretty good." He turned to his brother Peter. "Pete, how about you and your mate?"

Peter chuckled and took a deep breath. "Well, would going four rounds in a row count as I had an amazing time with my mate?"

The whole pack looked at him with shock. They didn't even know a male Dolichorhynchop could go four times in a row and not be tired. Edward spoke up. "Wow, I'd definitely count that as a good time."

Then Peter turned to Jeremiah. "So how about you Jeremiah?"

Jeremiah sighed deeply. "Well as you all know Jasmine and I mated before we got here. So we wanted to try something different. Instead of me being on top of her, she got on top of me." Everyone looked very intrigued and started getting ideas. "Let me just say that it was a lot better when she was doing the work."

Now that convinced the group to try it when they got back to their mates. So much for the females not having to do any sort of work for the day. Anyway they stumbled upon a school of fish and swam into it. They grabbed as much fish as they could carry. When they arrived back at the mating grounds Carlia almost knocked all of the fish out of James mouth when she charged him.

James started to talk muffled because of the fish in his mouth. "Whoa Carlia! Whatsh the rush?"

"Oh nothing just happy to see you." Carlia had a very intent look on her face and James was all to familiar with it. You didn't need to be a genius to figure out what Carlia wanted to do.

"You want to mate again don't you?" It didn't take James long to find out what she wanted.

"Well there's a thought."

Then James remembered what Jeremiah had said about mating but in reverse. "After we eat I want to try something new that you might like."

Carlia gave him a seductive growl. "Oh but I can't wait that long. How about we eat after we mate."

"Well I can't argue with that. Let me just put this load of fish back in the cave."

"I'll be waiting for you in the main chamber."

James and Carlia headed into the den of the cave and James put the fish on the floor of the cave while Carlia swam to the main chambers. Once James was done sorting the fish into portions enough for him and a little more for her, he headed for their bedroom. When he entered the den, Carlia was laying on her back with her stomach showing and her gentiles waiting for James to enter. James swam closer to her and smiled. "Are you read?"

"Of course I am."

Carlia smiled at James as he swam closer to her. James stopped a couple of times to stretch and to tease Carlia a little bit. Before he could make it to the end of the bed, he could feel himself getting aroused by the site of his mate ready for him to mate with her. The thought of reverse mating found it's way back into James' head again. He sunk on top of Carlia and put his flippers around her back. She let out a soft moan as James did so.

James leaned into Carlia's ear and whispered, "Hold on, I want to try something." Then he flipped Carlia and himself over. Carlia let out a yelp.

"EEP!" she squealed as James flipped them over. Now they laid with Carlia on top and James on the bottom.

"James is this what you wan to try," Carlia asked.

"Of course dear. Now I think you know what to do."

Carlia nodded her head yes, and her smile turned into a nervous look. She raised herself onto James' member and lowered down on it. As she slowly went down on her mate's member she couldn't help but moan almost as loud as she could. Soon she started to speed up and both of their moans and panting got louder with each surge of pleasure that raced through their bodies. They wished this would never end, but all good things must come to an end.

"Ugh, James I'm…" Carlia moan. "I'm ready when you are!"

"Alright, here it comes," James, exclaimed. With that the couple reached their climaxes and screamed at the top of their lungs.

"James!"

"Carlia!"

Carlia lifted herself off of James and lay beside her mate who was just about ready to pass out.

"H-hey, James?"

"Yeah honey."

"How about we move leaving to the birthing grounds to tomorrow morning."

"Fine with me. Now let's get some rest."

James and Carlia rested most of the day and fell sound asleep that night. With dreams of their children in their minds.


	12. Departure

**Note: Good thing must come to an end. I hope you all enjoyed this story, because I had an amazing time writting it and very proud of it. I'm also very thankful that god gave me this excellent talent and interest to write. **

* * *

><p>The morning came too early for the Dolichorhynchop group. The thought of them separating and not seeing each other again for almost a year was quite hard for the group to grasp. They had never been separated before, and Carlia felt like if they were it would be the end of the world. James saw it as an opportunity, an opportunity to finally have some peace and alone time with his mate. However the one thing he didn't like about traveling alone was that they were going to be in open waters with only four eyes watching for predators, and two of those eyes belonged to a pregnant Carlia.<p>

That morning James woke up and snuck out to catch some fish for Carlia and himself. The water that morning was cooler than usual. James looked around. All he could see were the caves for the smooth but rounded tops of the caves for the Dolly mates to mate in. He continued to look around and only saw a ghost town. Either the remaining Dollies James had seen earlier the day before decided to stay longer or already left while him and Carlia were resting from their second mating experience. James ignored the fact that he was the only one out right now. He moved on and looked for a school of fish. It just so happened that there was a rather large school nearby. James swam as fast as his flippers could take him, and with a flash of dark cobalt and grey he struck through the school of fish with amazing speed and grace. When he came out of the swarm of fish he had a number of the least lucky of the school in his mouth to haul back to his and Carlia's cave.

With that, he started for the cave. When he arrived Carlia was waiting for him with a smile on her face. "How'd the hunting go?"

James's mouth was too full to talk and just held up the load he carried. Carlia giggled. "Here let me help you with that."

She reached her mouth out to James's. She bit down into a couple of fish and grabbed them from James. Carlia looked back to the cave and nodded her head towards it. She swam towards the den and James followed. They put the fish on the floor and took what they could eat. Eventually there was only one fish left. James offered it to Carlia but she said they could split it. After eating, it was about noontime and knew everyone would be up by now. So they swam out of the cave and gathered everyone up to say their goodbyes.

James hugged his mother who started to cry. "Mom, it's okay. Carlia and I will be back and with our own children, your grandchildren!"

She sniffed and James wiped the last tear off of her face. "I know you'll be alright. Its just things are going to be a lot different around with out you here."

James smiled and hugged her one last time before saying goodbye to his brothers. "Peter, Jeremiah, you two are the best siblings a Dolichorhynchop could ever have. I wish you luck out there and hope to see you at the birthing grounds with your mates."

Peter hugged his brother. "You to bro."

Jeremiah joined the brotherly embrace as well. "Same here, and safe travels to you to."

"Thanks guys."

As the conversation continued between the brothers, Carlia was saying goodbye to Sheila and Edward. Carlia gave her sobbing mother a hug. "Mom you know we'll be fine. Especially with James, you know how protective he is of me."

"I know you will." She stopped to wipe the tears off her eyes. "I just can't believe you are going to have children of your own and I'm going to be a grandmother."

"And I know you'll be a wonderful grandmother to."

"Well, it's been a good run but I'm sure we'll see each other at the birthing grounds," Edward chimed in.

"We'll just have to see who gets there first," Carlia comically said. Edward laughed and gave his sister a hug. Then she and James addressed the whole group.

"James and I would like to thank you all. Not for just a nice adventure but also a an amazing family, and we hope see you all, if not the birthing grounds then the mating grounds with our children," Carlia exclaimed and broke into tears. James put his flipper around her and they strolled off into the great big blue of ocean. Where they were born and raised in.

THE END

* * *

><p><strong>Note: Thank you so much for reading this far. It means so much to me that you did. The next chapter is an epilogue, so you don't get led to a cliff hanger and you get to see Carlia and James's children along with their brothers and sister-in-mate's children.<strong>


	13. Epilogue

**Note: Last and final chapter. It sort of makes me sad I won't be writting about James and Carlia anymore. Who knows I may do a sequel, maybe.**

* * *

><p>Months had passed, and James and Carlia were still as happy as could be. The kind couple was nearing their destination, the birthing grounds. James was doing most of the hunting due to Carlia's pregnancy. Carlia was seven moths pregnant now and she could plainly feel the effects of it when she tried to swim fast.<p>

"James," Carlia asked her mate.

James immediately looked at Carlia with worry. "What? Is the baby coming," he exclaimed.

"No, I was just wondering if we are close to the birthing grounds."

"Oh, I think we are. Just one more mile and we should be there."

James smiled at Carlia and her back at James. Carlia was so happy that they were going to be having kids soon and it made her even happier that she was having kids with James. James could hardly wait to be a father, but he was very nervous. Every time Carlia would grunt or moan James would get uneasy. The couple kept swimming and having predictions on what their children might inherit from their parents. Carlia started getting cramps in her stomach and started to grunt.

"James, we need to get to the grounds…NOW!"

James made no hesitation. He put Carlia on his back and made a mad dash for the birthing grounds. In a matter of moments James saw a shallow spot, which also meant that they made it.

"Carlia, we made it! The grounds are right there," James exclaimed.

"Good, just set me down. I need to breathe." James let Carlia off his back and set her down on her back. She could feel the pain in her lower parts. James handed her his flipper to grab hold of. She grabbed it and nearly crushed it when she did. James tried to not look like he was in pain because he knew his mate was in a lot more pain than he was experiencing.

Carlia let out a loud howl as her first child emerged. The young Dolichorhynchop started to crown and its little head appeared. James could see it and tears started streaming from his eyes and a large smile found its way onto his snout. Carlia let his hand go to go get the baby when he came all of the way out. James did so and Carlia made a couple more pushes and the young baby was born right in its father's arms. James couldn't believe it, it was a boy. James looked at him with tears still in his eyes and held him close.

Carlia looked up at her son and started to cry. "Oh my gosh James, he's beautiful!" James swam next to her to show her their beautiful son. They both shared one of the most passionate kisses they had ever shared. Then James noticed Carlia was still in pain and getting ready to push another one of their kids out.

James readied himself with one flipper free and the other one full with their new son in it. Carlia grunted and felt the sharp pain rip right through her. As the next child started to emerge Carlia took a deep breath and exhaled in several short pant like breaths.

"James, as long as we live we are never going to have anymore children," Carlia exclaimed in great pain.

James looked at her with relief. "Don't worry, two is good enough for me."

Carlia made one large push and out came the head of a slightly smaller Dolichorhynchop. Carlia pushed again and with greater strength. That last push did the trick. James grabbed the small Dolly in his flipper and held it in his arms. It was a girl this time. James swam closer to Carlia's face and handed her their new daughter. Carlia held her in her flippers and pecked a small kiss on her daughter's forehead. James smiled at his son and brushed a flipper across his son's face. James and Carlia looked at each other and smiled.

"James," Carlia paused to look at her son. "They are beautiful."

"They are aren't they?" James looked back down at his son and then back at Carlia. "Hey, Honey?"

"Yeah."

"What should we name them?"

Carlia looked at their son in James's arms. She saw him open his dark Jade eyes and pop his head up to look out of his father's arms "How about Shade for our son?"

James looked down at his dark cobalt son. "Yeah, I like that name."

"I think it's only fair that you get to pick a name for our daughter though."

"Okay," James took a second to think and then saw her daughter open her emerald green eyes. "How about Emerald?"

Carlia didn't say anything; she just leaned her snout towards James and kissed him.

"So, that's a yes then," he asked with a soft voice.

"I thought you would have caught on by now that, that means yes," Carlia responded before kissing her mate a second time.

The couple put their children on the ground and let them get their flippers about them. After a few minutes of getting used to their body parts, the newly born Dollies started to float up and swim.

James held Carlia tightly and close as two smiles appeared on the proud parents faces.

"We did an amazing job, don't you think," Carlia asked nuzzling James under his chin.

"We did honey, we sure did."

Carlia gazed intently into James's soft dazzling green eyes. She could feel her feelings prancing about as though they grew legs and were walking on scorched earth. James put his flippers behind his extraordinary wife and swept her up in his arms. Carlia was shocked; James had been romantic before but never like this. James leaned his snout down to Carlia's.

Carlia could feel her heart melt inside, as his snout grew closer by the second. She shut her eyes and let her mate do the rest. As the couple embraced in another kiss, their children looked away from their playing and paid all of their attention to their parents. Once the kiss broke, Carlia and James could see their two beautiful younglings smiling at them.

"Welcome to life you two," James exclaimed to his son and daughter.

Carlia looked at James astonished. "That's exactly what my mother said to me when I was born."

James stared at his wife with a sure look. "I know, you told me one night before we went to sleep."

"You remembered?"

James nodded his head and received a death grip hug from Carlia. "James, I love you."

"As I do you," James whispered in Carlia's ear.

Carlia began to break down into tears and fell into the grip of her husband. James blushed. Carlia caught it from the corner of her eye and called him on it. "James, you're blushing."

"Yeah, I know but do you know why I blush?"

"Why?"

"Because I know you love to see me do it."

Carlia dug her head in his chest and kept it there. James waved his children on to come join the first family moment. The Shade and Emerald jetted through the water and clung to their mother and father. Carlia finally took her head out of James's well-built chest.

She swam next to her children alongside James and they, as a family, constructed a place to sleep for the night. After an hour of gathering supplies and putting them together to create a temporary home the family decided to rest for a while.

It started to get late and the family was getting tired. So they stroked their flippers and glided into the makeshift home. The two children wrestled a bit until eventually passing out with Shade lying on top of Emerald. Then it was James and Carlia's turn to go to bed. As Carlia sunk to the floor of the cave they made a part of their home, James crawled on top of Carlia.

Carlia could see he wanted to mate. "James not now, I'm still sore down there. Plus we can't just mate anytime we want to now, we have kids now and we can't do that in front of them."

"Aw, I really thought we were going to mate earlier," James whimpered.

Carlia felt bad, and laid a kiss on the side of his long snout. "How was that sweetie?"

"Good enough for me," James replied before falling into a deep sleep lying right by his mate's side. Carlia soon followed James, and the end to an amazing day began.

The next morning James and Carlia were lying in bed while their kids were up wrestling. James rolled over to grab his mate's flipper and put it over his head to drown out the noise their kids were making. Suddenly Carlia grabbed her flipper from James and used it to cover her own ears.

James got up and looked over at Carlia who was trying to sleep with the sound of rambunctious children in the background. James smirked and licked the side of Carlia's snout.

"Get up, if I can't sleep then your not either," James sarcastically commented.

Carlia rolled herself over to face James staring at her with bags under his eyes. Carlia giggled and got up. She began to say something and then was cut off by a familiar voice outside of the cave. Carlia poked her head out of the cave and caught an eye full of her brother, Edward, her sister-in-mate, Jade and their three kids. Carlia shot out of the small cave mouth and approached Edward.

"Edward, you guys made it."

Edward nuzzled his sister and replied, "I've got to say, it wasn't easy getting here and it wasn't easy giving birth to those kids. Jade had a bit of hard time but all in all they all came out normal and like any other Dolly should."

"Well, that's fantastic Edward and they look so cute."

"Thanks, oh by the way, where are your kids?"

"They're over there playing with James."

Edward looked past his sister, and saw the two small Dolichorhynchops jumping up and down on their father. Edward chuckled and turned his attention back to Carlia.

"They look like a ball of fun."

"They are, but hard work as well," Carlia replied to Edward.

"But that's the fun part, isn't it," James cut in with his two children cradled in each flipper. Edward shot James a happy look.

"Hey James. Have you been treating my sister well,' Edward said sarcastically.

"Well, I gave her two beautiful children so I think I'm treating her right."

James kissed Carlia on the cheek and then nuzzled her. Carlia turned to James. "I wouldn't say you were the only to give us the children. You weren't the one who had to release two younglings from your lower side now did you?"

James shuttered at the thought of him having to push out two kids and stared back at his wife. "No, I wasn't I am so thankful that you were the one who delivered these gorgeous children of ours to the world. You know what? Maybe you should take the rest of the day off to play with the children, and I'll go catch food for us."

Carlia giggled and kissed him on his lips. "Of course honey, just be back with enough food for now and dinner. Okay?"

James replied with a nod and a kiss. He handed their kids to her and then he was off to hunt. Carlia put the children on the ground and told them to go meet Edward's kids. As James went off and Carlia continued her conversation with her brother, the kids started getting acquainted.

Shade and Emerald approached Edward's children. Shade was quite eager to meet his cousins but Emerald, not so much. Shade dashed towards the eldest of Edward's sons.

"Hi, my name is Shade it's very nice to meet you."

The dark teal Dolly looked at Shade and smiled. "Oh, hi Shade. My name is Jacob. Let me introduce you and your sister to my brother and sister."

Emerald was hiding behind Shade with shy innocent eyes. Jacob could see Shade's sister was behind him.

"Hey, don't be afraid. I won't bite, I just want to introduce you to my brother and sister," Jacob said starting to approach Emerald.

Emerald smiled and floated out from behind her brother. Jacob was stunned at her looks. She seemed to be the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in the short time he had been alive. Emerald started to blush a dark blue on the cheeks of her snout.

Jacob started to stutter. "H-hi, my, my name i-is Jacob. It's very nice to meet someone as pretty as you."

Emerald started to blush even more than she was previously. "Why, thank you Jacob. I'm Emerald, it's very nice to meet you to."

Carlia looked down towards the children and smiled. Edward proceeded to do the same as his sister. The two siblings could see their children really liked each other. Then a thought popped into Edward's mind.

"Wait, Carlia? What if they become mates? I ask because you and James were young when you two found love for each other and our children are cousins. Wouldn't that be a violation of something?"

Carlia turned to her brother with a smirk. "For some species but for ours, no. Humans, now that's a totally different story."

Edward sighed and continued to watch their children. Emerald was starting to become less and less timid around Jacob. After a few minutes of marveling in Emerald's beauty, Jacob decided to introduce the two siblings to his own. The three Dollies approached Jacob's brother and sister. Jacob's brother was a darker shade of teal than him. His sister on the other hand, was a much brighter type of teal, called cyan.

"Hey guys," Jacob called to his brother and sister. "This is Shade and Emerald."

Jacob's siblings turned to them and smiled. Jacob's sister spoke first.

"Hi, I'm Sarah, it's a pleasure to meet you two."

"I'm Monty," Jacob's brother introduced.

The children continued with their acquaintances while James brought back food. James brought back enough for his own family and Edward's. Edward took his share of the catch from James and thanked him. Soon two more familiar voices filled the air. The group searched for the source of the voices and sure enough the group got an eye full of the couple arriving, Peter and Serena. James charged his brother with zeal. Peter looked to his right and spotted his brother coming towards him. He smiled and held his flippers out to hug his brother.

"Come here," Peter said grappling James in a tight hug. "I haven't seen you in nearly seven months. Did you guys already have your kids?"

James sighed and smiled breaking the hug. "Yeah, and they're the cutest things you'll ever see."

Peter rolled his eyes. "Just think, you're a father and I'm going to be one not to…" Serena began to go into labor before Peter could finish his sentence.

Serena screamed in pain, gaining the attention of Carlia, Edward, Jade and the kids. Peter took Serena in his flippers and set her on the ground. She started to push the child out and the pain intensified. Peter put his flipper behind her back to support it.

"Okay honey, just breathe and push," Peter was growing nervous by the second.

"Oh, Peter," Serena asked in a very panicked voice.

"Yes sweetie?"

"Get ready to catch the first one."

With that, Peter moved in between his mate's hind flippers and put both of his at the ready to catch his first kid. Peter's mate shut her eyes tightly as the first of her children crowned and its head was exposed. Serena could feel the burning pain tear through her body as she gave several more pushes. After five or six more pushes, the entire body of their first daughter appeared.

Peter grabbed her as she came out and cradled her. Peter couldn't help but let all of his tears out.

"Serena, it's a girl," Peter said cradling his new daughter.

Serena readied herself for another child, and Peter did the same as James had done when his kids were born. The next child was ready to arrive and Serena could only keep her mind on the searing pain that came with it. Serena didn't need as much energy because she had already given birth to the first child, and had an easier time pushing this one out. After a couple of minutes of labor, the mother Dolly finally pushed the final kid out. Peter snatched the child in his flippers and took a look at his new son.

Serena was on the ground panting in long uncontrollable breaths. She looked up to see her children.

"Peter let me see our kids," Serena said with a caring smile on her face. Peter handed their daughter to her.

"This is our boy," Peter cooed as he showed their little baby boy to his wife.

"Their both beautiful, Peter," Serena exclaimed with tears streaming like small rivers from her eyes.

The group gave them a few more minutes of privacy. Peter waved everyone that they could come over and see him and his mate's kids. The group moved to where Serena was lying with her two kids and Peter.

The group of Dollies let out a small wave of, "Awe".

Carlia finally spoke up. "So, what are their names?"

Serena looked at Peter with a smirk.

"This one is Jessie," Peter said pointing to his daughter. "And this one is David," Peter finished, pointing at his son.

Serena leaned up and laid a kiss on her male Dolly. Peter turned to nuzzle his mate when a small giggling noise came from their two children. Peter put his head down beside his two newly born children and smiled at them. The two young Dollies climbed onto their father's head and started wrestle on his back. Serena and the others smiled as Peter started to play wrestle with his new creations.

"Hey you, where do think your going? Aw, David you got me, and oh no now both Jessie and David are getting me," Peter exclaimed as he continued to play with his offspring.

Serena was feeling a bit soar in her mating area, on a count of the childbirth. Jade and Carlia helped Serena up and got her to a more comfortable spot. Carlia spotted a small cave where Peter, Serena and their kids could stay until it was time to move. They set Serena down inside the cave and told Peter where to go when he was finished playing around with the kids.

As Peter continued to play Peek-A-Boo with his children, James and Carlia went back to their cave to enjoy each other's company. The other kids of course were already introduced. Emerald and Jacob decided to split off from the group to get to know each other better.

It wasn't long before Jeremiah and Jasmine arrived with their four kids. All of the adult Dollies heard about his arrival and went to greet him.

"Jeremiah, where have you been," Peter asked while hugging his brother.

"I'm sorry I missed you're the deliveries but we were delayed because Jasmine's delivery was quite unexpected. Jasmine smiled out of embarrassment.

Carlia smiled. "It's okay, it could have happened to anyone."

"Thanks," Jasmine replied.

"And it didn't mean any less to me, I was just glad that I had children with the person I love," Jeremiah said with a soft and soothing voice.

Immediately, Jasmine's heart fluttered like a bird that was just leaving the nest. "Aw, thank you Jeremiah."

Jasmine's snout found its way to Jeremiah's and locked in a most passionate kiss. James pressed a little closer to Carlia as he saw his brother's love blossom with his mate. Carlia could feel him coming closer and decided to just nuzzle him. Jeremiah and Jasmine's kiss broke and they looked back at the group with smiles.

"These are our kids," Jeremiah's two sons and two daughters swam forward. "This is Jack and John, my sons, and these are my daughters, Sadie and Victoria."

All of Jeremiah's kids looked as if they couldn't be happier. Smiles lined across their faces and warm hearts beating in their chests. The four siblings joined the other children to play. James and Carlia departed to their cave to continue enjoying each other's company.

"James, you want to race for old times sake," Carlia questioned James.

James nodded. "Yeah, then can we get some rest, because I don't think I can survive anymore reunions."

Carlia giggled and gave James a kiss on the side of the snout. The couple jetted towards the cave and James beat Carlia by just a few inches. "Ha, I won!"

Carlia stared at James with a large smile on her snout and whispered to her husband, "Congratulations, here is your prize."

Carlia planted a kiss on the snout of her mate. James kindly accepted it.

"Oh, I love you Carlia."

"I love you to James."

The two adult Dolichorhynchops sank to the floor of the cave, and cuddled up next to each other. Carlia rested her head right beneath James's. James laid his head on top of Carlia's.

"We have a big day tomorrow, we're going to be leading our kids on the same journey we faced," Carlia cooed.

"I know, so we should get all of the rest we can muster," James yawned.

"Your probably right," Carlia stopped to yawn. "We should get some rest before tomorrow."

"Hey Carlia?"

"Yes, sweetie."

James rubbed his nose with Carlia's. Carlia blushed a bright shade of teal, as did James.

"James, I don't know what to say," Carlia gasped at her oh so romantic mate.

"Don't say anything, just rest with me and never let go."

Carlia clung to her mate and tears of joy started to flow from her eyes. "Good night my James."

James let a tear roll down his own face and replied with a soft as a cloud whisper, "I love you so much, good night my Carlia."

The two mates lay there with smiles on their faces and enjoyed the warmth of each other's company. There was a big day over the horizon of the sea and James and Carlia were ready to lead their children to the plan set out before them.

The End

* * *

><p><strong>Note: I would like to thank anyone who read this far because if it weren't for you then no one would be reading this and also a big thanks goes out to my english teacher, who with out, I probably wouldn't know how to write this. I also want to thank God for my talent he gave me to write this. So now you guys, I can start on my bigger stories!<strong>


End file.
